bedrockpersonfandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Fall Down
"Hemishach" "Heh....me...shach" Long I have pondered over the meaning of this gibberish. It seems to have some vague importance. Every night in my sleep, I hear it whispered in my ears. "Hemishach". It sounds foreign, maybe French? Who knows? I go downstairs and throw bacon on the pan. While it bubbles in grease I grab the paper from the stoop and start reading. Uh, let's see...car crashed on the interstate, and no body was found...a rich lady donated some money to the state for park improvements or something, claiming that their current state was “simply unacceptable”...a short editorial on why kids are doing poorly in school and parenting suggestions on the topic...an old man arrested three months ago as released from jail as there was not enough incriminating evidence...some brutal double murder...there was some sports stuff too, but I didn’t bother checking that as I was never really into sports. ...wait... I quickly turn back to the double murder thing. The picture is what cut my eye. Holy God. It was just a face, but it was charred, beat up, twisted. Real messed up. No possible suspects, not even a fingerprint. Fuck. I'd pray for better times if it meant jackshit. ---- he awoke with a jolt "Hello??" the voice echoes "John?" ... silence. his hands touch the floor, it's slimy. cold. makes him want to puke. his eyes adjust. there's a vague green-ness to it all. everything blends together. ... he quickly gets up when he realizes he's in something wet. not blood. just the floor, that concern is gone. he can just make out a doorway, so he stumbles towards it, because stumbling is the best he can manage. just as he passes the threshold he hears Him laugh. ---- Bacon is nice and fatty, soft to crunch, juicy. Delish. "Aw shit, I gotta go to work!" He rushes through his house and to his car through the bitter March cold. "Global warming my ass". The car turns on, Gorillaz come on. I got lost on the highway '' ''But don't ask me where I've been Or what I've done '' ''Oh lord send me transmissions '' ''Forgive me for what I've become '' ''The sun has come to save me '' ''Put a little love into my Lonely soul The Son has come to save me '' ''Put a little love into my Lonely soul Pull into the parking lot. I scoff as I pass a car with a little crux on the bumper and spit on the windshield. Fucking cunts. Elevator's crowded as hell. Dammit. Go to the office, shut the door, sit down, and start typing. About halfway through the day, there are these strange taps outside. Like someone wearing weird shoes is stomping around outside. My computer starts glitching out, flashing colors and black bars. The person outside's shadow comes under my door. There's a plastic-like sound of stretching and then a soft tap, and then the person walks away. Computer is running as if nothing ever happened now. Go to the door, someone taped a picture of me spitting on the car to the door. On the back it says, "I SAW WHAT U DID :) THAT WASN'✝ VERY NICE :DDD" What the fuck? ---- god it all hurts so much he doesn't breathe, but he doesn't feel the need to to say he's alive is not a sure statement he sinks into the floor or perhaps he merely feels like it he hears a weeping, and hobbles faster he passes an absense of wall, another doorway! he comes into a room glowing dull red. the room is filled with perfect squares of stone, with a little slit towards the top of the front face. from there he can tell the sound is weeping the weeping comes from inside these stone boxes these stone coffins. ---- Six, quittin' time! Last one to leave, knew eating Taco Bell for lunch wouldn't be a good desicion. Do not envy whoever has to clean that stall. The sound of my footfall clapping against the concrete echo throughout the lot. klip klop klip clip clop clip ...whoa what? Probably nothing. klip klop klip clip clop clip Is...is someone there? I pick up the pace klip klop klip klip klip klip clip clop clip clop clip clip Hm...I stamp my feet to imitate the sound of me taking a few steps. klip klop klip There's a brief pause... clip clop clip I whip around, and scream "I knew it! Show yourself!" ...but the lot is completely empty. ---- "What happened to you?" there is a brief shuffling before a decrepit hand riddled with ooze reaches out "We were forsaken by Elohai, He is punishing us for our pestilence. What great sins have you committed?" "No sin!" "Ah, my child, you are still in denial. Who are you trying to convince? There's no escape from this place. He knows what you did." there's a quick dashing behind him. "He saw it himself, after all." ---- "Hemishach" Aaaaand just like that I'm wide awake, fuck. Might as well go downstairs and get some warm milk. As I walk into the hallway I hear a dull clinking downstairs. I grab a bat from under the bed and barrel downstairs. I hear someone scamper away and a turn on a light. ...and I find a partially eaten sandwich on one of my plates on the counter. I come a little closer, bat still ready. "Ham?" I hear a loud THWAK and there's a horrible pain in the back of my head. I fall backwards. ---- he runs as best as he can. the scraping behind him is getting closer. he whips around a corner and the scraping stops. then He walks through the walls right in front of him and passes into the wall adjacent. he runs faster now, It knows where he is. there's an opening in the wall he runs through it, and finds himself on a narrow path suspended above an abyss. as he takes a step, a large obelisk swings before him. there are many like it swinging over the path before him. but he can't turn back now. as fast as he can, he moves forward he narrowly misses the swinging obelisks too tired to move he momentarily stops. he turns to his right in time to see a large stone hurdling towards him THWAK Coming back to work because I can't get time off for my head injury. I've run the scenario in my head seven times and I still don't have a clear answer as to what the hell actually happened. Someone broke into my house, ate a sandwich, and then knocked me out? That doesn't make any sense. Back in my office, ice pack on my head, typing away. And the screen starts glitching out again. The shadow is back under my door. I run towards it and fling it open, but there's no one there, nothing. Nothing but another damn note. "SORRY ABOUT THE SANDWICH. H✡W'S THE HEAD?" I ran to the HR person and told them my situation. I called the police, but with no evidence there wasn't much they could do. I don't know why, but this thing...it scares me. I set up a camera in my kitchen, since the front and back door are on adjacent walls there. I sleep, no nightmare, and wake up in the morning undisturbed. I check the camera, and I got the fucker. The doors don't open, he comes into frame, I can't see his face from outside the view, how he got in my house I have no idea. He walks around, then sits down. And that's it. He just sits in a chair for hours and then gets up, walks off frame. And just like that, he's gone. As I turn away from the camera, I hear a little bzzt sound. I turn back, the tape ended. So I rewind, and wait. I hear the bzzt, and I can tell the picture changed for a couple frames. I try to make the tape go as slow as possible, but even then it's not enough. I start frantically pausing every few seconds to catch what the frame change is. After about 5 minutes of trying, I finally get it. It's rough, but it's a sloppily scribbled message. "Enjoy the show?" The fucker knew I was watching. ---- he wakes up back at the start of his journey. when the realization comes to him, he tries to scream. but his mouth won't open. his eyes are heavy and his body is fatigued. as he attempts to watch he finds himself before a strange structure. he looks up to find Him sitting atop it. as he stands before His throne, he feels the blood leave his body. He mutters in a bellowing voice "Kneel." the sinner fell to his knees, not out of submission, but out of pure weakness as he closed his eyes he seems to notice his scenery changing. ---- Driving down the road, switching through stations, suddenly I feel like I'm going to pass out. My eyes start closing and I'm slouching over, so I turn on the radio and start blasting music. Kids with guns '' ''Kids with guns '' ''Taking over But it won't be long They're mesmerized Skeletons Kids with guns Kids with guns Easy does it, easy does it... Then I just outright fall asleep. My car swerves and I land right in a depression on the side of the road. Hard. I feel blood on my forehead. I look up, and through the cracked windshield, I see someone there. The body from the video, outstretched arms. The song on the radio continues through hissing static. And they're turning us into monsters Turning us into fire Turning us into monsters It's all desire It's all desire ''It's all desire '' Then I pass out. ---- he finds himself in a strange new place it appears to be a trench he crawls as best as he can as he moves, a strange winged creature flies over his head. he looks up and realized it is Him in an awe inspiring form wings as long as rivers eyes as red as blood he must escape before He becomes bored of his toys. ---- "Ow" I'm in a hospital apparently. Hooked up to an IV, little machine that beeps and makes the zigzog…I mean zigzag lines (that was weird) A nurse comes in and tells me I fell asleep behind the wheel and there were some peculiar cuts on my face, but otherwise I was fine. Someone apparently came and left me some black roses and a box. No one say anyone come in or out of the room so the gifter is unknown. She hands me the box and leaves the room. Inside the box is a drawing of a man with spider legs, a strange symbol of a crossed out "O", a picture of an ambulance, and a note. It said, "GET WELL SOON. SORRY ABOUT THE CAR, BUT SMILE! I MADE YOU PRETTY!! :)" I grabbed a mirror from the desk next to me and look at my forehead. Some carved wierd symbols onto my face. When the nurse came back I asked her to throw out the roses, which she did compliantly. It wasn't until I was released that I realized that the flowers were black because they were covered in some visceral ooze. I've had enough of this, the next time I see this fucker, I'll be ready. ---- being in the mabohk takes a toll on your mind every few meters something new takes a piece of you The Infinite stares you right in the face many crumble onto themselves just by that proposition alone the broken man finds himself at the end of his journey and as such he is faced with his final judgement For the past few days, I've noticed this thing gets closer with each passing night. Yesterday he was at the threshold of my bedroom. Tonight, it stands over me. But I'm laying on a steak knife right now, so let's see how this plays out. I can sense it bending over me. I subtly make a motion for the knife, when it interrupts me. "You think I don't know what you're doing, child?" I open my eyes and look at it. "How stupid do you think I am?" With that I grip the blade and drive it into his stomach. Immediately I regret my decision. The thing grips my shoulders and slams me against the headboard. He whips around and bends my back over the dresser. It slams me against the wall. There are these horrible wet crunches as the lengthy stalks of black begin calculatingly rising from behind the creature. They caress my face leaving a strange black smear behind. It burns. IT BURNS. With all my might I swing my legs up and strike him in the midsection where the knife is. I hit it dead on and he stumbles backwards. He drops me and I bolt. I make it halfway down the hallway before I see its face push through the wood before me. When its about halfway up, a lanky tentacle pull up its mask, its nose was thick, misshapen and lumpy, like a poorly made scarecrow, the skin thin and jelly-like. Two hard, glistening eyes the color of blood from those horrible 50's horror movies stared from above the thin, wide slash of a mouth. Their eyes locked, and it slithered closer, speaking in a terrible voice, "I gave you a chance. You could've repented. You could've reformed yourself. Now you won't survive the night!". I shut my eyes tight as I felt the once rigid tentacles wrap tightly around me like a python. He heard a hiss, and looked up, to see that hell face looking down, inches above his head. The floor under his feet suddenly felt sludgy and soft as he stared, the mouth splitting open, to let a tongue as rotten and bloated as a dead fish roll free…and down…and down, sliding down onto that horrified face like a syrup, burning even as he felt his legs sinking down and down, unable to even move really as that soft, slimy flesh burned like an acid in to his face, feeling his nose cook down like a over-used eraser, screaming just long enough to catch a few feet of that endless tongue in his mouth, gagging hard before the nerves died, starting to pass out as he felt the nightmare tasting his eyes. ---- BRUTAL MURDER -- SUSPECT STILL AT LARGE Local Harry Aman, 24, was found murdered in his home Wednesday. Aman suffered multiple serious burns to 90% of his body, resulting in the total disintegration of his nose, throat, and lower body. Police say no suspect has been identified, but similarly to another strange case, the house was severely vandalized. Found carved into the victim's forehead as well as most flat surfaces in the house was the phrase "הֶמְשֵׁך". Loosely pronounced as "Heh-me-shah-ch", the phrase is Hebrew for "continuation". Police are investigating for any connections to the unsolved murder of the Cooper brothers, who died under mysterious circumstances. Category:Creepypasta